1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with simple production process and enhanced structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A patent issued No. M 316520 in Taiwan discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector comprises a first insulative housing, a second insulative housing and a plurality of conductive terminals. The first insulative housing includes a base portion and a mating portion both extending along the first direction. The first insulative housing defines a plurality of terminal slots arranged at an interval from each other. The second insulative housing is inserted and retained in the first insulative housing. The second insulative housing defines a plurality of terminal grooves arranged at an interval from each other. The terminal grooves are defined correspondingly to the terminal slots, and the terminal grooves are running through the terminal slots along the second direction. The conductive terminals are accommodated respectively in the terminal slots and the terminal grooves. The technology described aforementioned needs two modules.
Although the technology can make the mating frame not easy to distortion and avoid the wall between the terminal slots/grooves rupture, but the processing of the production is complicated.
In view of the foregoing, an electrical connector with simple production process and enhanced structure would be desirable.